Go ciego
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción por Aishuu. Cuando un accidente le roba a Akira la vista, deberá aprender a vivir con las ramificaciones y aprender a ver de una manera completamente diferente
1. Chapter 1

**Go Ciego**

Por Aishuu

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Touya Akira lesionado en atropello_  
por Amano Ichirou

TOKYO – un atropello ha lesionado gravemente a una de las más prominentes estrellas del mundo del Go.

El día sábado 19 de agosto, Touya Akira 7-dan fue golpeado por un vehículo mientras cruzaba la calle Hitsumori aproximadamente a las 5:45 p.m. El vehículo, un Honda Civic blanco, dejo la escena del crimen sin prestar ayuda.

Touya, de diecisiete años fue trasladado al Hospital Tokio Memorial en una ambulancia. Permanece en condición crítica. Su familia no estaba disponible para hacer comentarios, pero el Instituto de Go de Tokio emitió un comunicado de prensa.

"Esperamos que Touya Akira 7-dan se recupere con rapidez de este horrible accidente. Él es un miembro muy valioso de la comunidad del Go y un joven muy respetable. Nuestros pensamientos están con él y con sus padres, Touya Kouyo-sama, ex poseedor del título de Meijin y su esposa Akiko," dijo Takemoto Kiyosumi, actual presidente del Instituto.

Investigación sobre el incidente está en curso. El conductor del vehículo fue descrito como un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años. Aquellos con información deben contactar al Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Tokio al 555-5555.

La última cosa que recordaba era el cambio de luz del semáforo y cruzar la calle. Alguien había gritado una advertencia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Recordó el choque de impacto, pero no dolor. Luego oscuridad y había estado oscuro desde entonces.

Podía decir que sus padres no tenían idea de cómo lidiar con él. Estaba bien, ya que no estaba seguro de poder hacer frente a sí mismo - ¿cómo alguien esperaba que manejara estar ciego?

Después que el dolor de cabeza inicial subsidio, Akira fue capaz de pensar, aunque no quería. Junto con la oscuridad aterradora que le rodeaba, no podía evitar pensar que significaba la pérdida de su vista. No podía jugar Go, no si no podía ver el goban.

Su doctor había explicado su lesión. "Cuando fuiste alcanzado por el auto, golpeaste tu cabeza contra el pavimento con tanta fuerza para causar daño a tu lóbulo occipital. Mientras que tus ojos no están lastimados, tu cerebro no puede procesar las señales, lo que ha causado tu ceguera."

"¿Hay cura?" pregunto.

Una larga pausa antes de la respuesta. "No. Lo siento."

"Ya veo," dijo con voz monótona. Fue sólo su formación lo que le ayudó a mantener la compostura.

"¿Que se puede hacer?" oyó preguntar a su padre. Su padre, siempre a cargo, exigía que le entregaran soluciones.

"La cirugía está descartada ya que no sabemos lo suficiente sobre el cerebro para meternos con él," dijo el doctor. Akira pensó que sonaba bastante joven, y un poco cauteloso. "Lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarlo a vivir con esto. Hay muchos individuos ciegos que aprenden a vivir vidas productivas y son miembros valiosos de la sociedad."

"No puedes jugar Go si no puedes ver," Akira dijo secamente.

"Hay otro pasatiempos que la gente ciega puede disfrutar. A muchos les gusta la música," dijo el doctor. "Si aprende Braille, puede leer e incluso utilizar una computadora."

Akira no podía creer lo insensible que estaba siendo el hombre. Abrió su boca para reclamar, para explicar que no podía imaginar una vida sin Go, pero su padre le gano.

"Mi hijo," y las palabras de propiedad se destacaron en gran medida, "no es un aficionado. Es un jugador de Go profesional – es su carrera," termino su padre. "A estado jugando toda su vida."

"Lo siento," murmuro el doctor, disculpándose otra vez. "Pero es mejor si intenta buscar una profesión diferente. Vamos a tener un terapeuta trabajando con él para que le ayude a aprender lo que necesita saber."

Akira quería arrojarle algo al hombre idiota, demandar como se sentiría _él_ si de repente perdiera su razón para existir. "Ya veo," dijo, casi ahogándose al oírse hablar. Tanto del lenguaje era sobre la vista "O supongo que no veo," corrigió.

Se encontró reasegurando a su madre y a su padre que estaría bien. Les dijo que comprendía lo que había sucedido y que se las arreglaría. Podía decir por sus voces que ellos querían creerle.

Akira espero hasta estar seguro de estar solo, luego agacho al cabeza y se permitió llorar.

El mundo se volvió aterrador y desconocido y se sentía a la deriva. Sin su Go, no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro. Si le preguntaran, Akira se habría _definido_ a sí mismo como un jugador de Go y ahora ya no tenía eso.

Tenía visitantes, demasiados para el gusto de Akira. Todo lo que quería era que lo dejaran solo, pero eso no iba a pasar. En vez de eso, usaba la oportunidad para escuchar sus voces, aprender a diferenciar lo que decían a través del tono. Amargamente reconoció que tendría que aprender con rapidez.

Había vacilación en la forma en que muchos de ellos se dirigían a él. Parecían estar pensando con cuidado antes de hablar y tratándolo con precaución. Ninguno mencionaba el Go.

Algunos eran mejores que otros. Ogata era uno de los peores, a menudo cambiando de tema a mitad de la conversación. Él hablaba sobre sus peces, la mujer que lo había dejado y unas vacaciones planeadas a Hawaii. Sin embargo, era artificial y después de oír por quinta vez sobre el hotel en que Ogata planeaba quedarse Akira mintió y dijo que le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba descansar.

Hizo que Akira se diera cuenta lo mucho que el Go era parte de su vida; sin él, no tenía nada de que hablar. Ichikawa se volvió su visitante favorita, porque a diferencia de la mayoría de sus conocidos, ella tenía una vida fuera del Go. Pasaba el tiempo alegremente balbuceando sobre su prometido y sobre sus planes para su nuevo apartamento. Hablaba sobre sus amigas, compartiendo copuchas y como marchaba su equipo favorito de baseball.

Ella fue la primera que le trajo libros grabados y le prestó su reproductor de CD. Nunca había sido muy bueno para leer antes - Go tomaba demasiado tiempo para eso – pero encontró las grabaciones un alivio. Al ponerse los audífonos podía escapar del mundo. Desarrollo un gusto por los misterios y los dramas policiales. Sus padres, aliviados de que hubiera algo que pudieran hacer por él, le traían varias grabaciones por día.

Las terminó todas con rapidez, dejándose relajar en la historia y olvidar su situación. Las grabaciones ayudaban a que las noches largas pasaran más rápido. Nunca había sido bueno para quedarse dormido y su condición estaba empeorando el problema. Ya no podía distinguir el día de la noche, excepto por las visitas regulares de su madre.

No sabía cómo se suponía que debía estar reaccionando ante esto. A veces estaba tan deprimido que con alegría habría apuntado un arma a su cabeza y una vez se enojo tanto que lanzo a Ashiwara fuera de la habitación gritándole con todas sus fuerzas al hombre. En realidad lo sedaron después de eso.

Le tomo tiempo a Akira suprimir sus cambios de humor. Le dijeron que era natural, que estaba de duelo y que tenía derecho a sentirse así. Para Akira, que siempre se había enorgullecido de su control, era vergonzoso. Se determino a encontrar su centro de nuevo y a no caer en el torbellino de emociones que lo asaltaban.

Para cuando había pasado la tercera semana, se resigno al hecho de que quien lo había atropellado nunca seria atrapado. Estaba enojado por esto, porque si al menos atrapaban al bastardo, Akira podría comenzar a sanar en serio.

Tendría a alguien a quien culpar por robarle su futuro, en vez del nebuloso concept de "un accidente." Pasaría el resto de su vida enojado con el hombre que le había hecho esto, preguntándose si cada persona nueva que conocía era el bastardo que lo había lastimado.

Akira se sobresaltaba con los sonidos, que de repente parecían haberse intensificado. Sus sentidos del sabor y del olor también parecían haber aumentado – o quizás antes nunca les había prestado demasiada atención. Alguien le había dicho que los humanos confiaban en su vista para el sesenta por ciento de su percepción. Sus otros sentidos también habían empezado a mejorar, pero jamás compensarían lo que había perdido.

Comenzó a crear una rutina, poniendo la alarma del reloj para que sonara a las ocho a.m. y a las ocho p.m. Comenzó a obtener un mejor agarre sobre lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor; su madre llegaba a las diez a.m. sin falta y se quedaba hasta el almuerzo. El terapeuta llegaba a las dos p.m. y trabajaba con él por una hora. Su padre y Ogata alternaban días visitándolo, llegando como a las cuatro p.m. la cena era a las seis p.m., y comenzaba a escuchar un programa de jazz a las siete p.m. Había interrupciones ocasionales de otros visitantes o las enfermeras que lo chequeaban, pero gradualmente comenzó a sentirse más centrado.

Casi un mes después del accidente, la rutina cambio con la llegada de otro visitante. La persona llego después de la terapia, así que tenía que ser cerca del fin de las horas de visita.

"¿Oye, Touya?" alguien dijo desde la puerta. La voz de Shindou era ligeramente rasposa, pero agradable de oír. Había una cualidad en ella que la hacía más _real_ para Akira que la de alguien más. Shindou había venido una vez antes, mientras Akira todavía estaba aturdido por el dolor y los analgésicos. No recordaba muy bien esa visita.

Un inoportuno viaje a Corea para visitar el instituto de Go allí había mantenido alejado a Shindou. Akira no estaba seguro de si estar feliz por eso o no; hablar con su antiguo rival solo le recordaría lo que no podía tener, pero Shindou probablemente no lo trataría como si fuera frágil. Akira quería sentirse de nuevo como una persona, no como un lisiado.

Akira guio su cabeza hacia la puerta, suponiendo que allí se encontraba Shindou. "Hola, Shindou," le dijo. "¿Tuviste un buen viaje?"

"No en realidad," Shindou dijo en voz baja. "Me habría gustado estar aquí contigo."

"Te dije que fueras, ¿no es si?" Akira pregunto con vacilación. Vagamente recordaba eso, tratando de convencer a su rival de que estaba bien, que solo sería una molestia si se quedaba.

"Solo fui porque no me querías aquí," respondió Shindou sonando infeliz.

"No quería," admitió. No podía mentirle a Shindou. Al comienzo, había esperado recuperarse, que solo era un revés temporal. Ahora recién estaba aceptando su nueva realidad. "No quería que me vieras débil."

"¿No se te ocurrió que _necesitaba_ verte? Touya – pudiste haber muerto," dijo Shindou. Su voz era aun más ronca de lo habitual y tembló ligeramente en la última palabra.

Akira no había pensado en lo que Shindou quería. Lo único que sabía era que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor y no quería que Shindou viera eso. No había sabido que Shindou reaccionarían con tanta fuerza a su discapacidad; eran rivales, no mejores amigos. O lo habían sido hasta que Akira había perdido su habilidad para jugar.

Odiaba pensar en quien sería el nuevo rival de Shindou. Posiblemente Ochi, ya que el chico estaba lleno de amor feroz por el juego. O quizás sería Yashiro, con su brillantez y osadía que se comparaba con la de Shindou. Intentaba no sentirse celoso, aunque era una tarea imposible. No quería ser reemplazado.

"Lo siento," dijo, sabiendo que le debía una disculpa a Shindou.

"Solo... no me dejes afuera otra vez," respondió Shindou, sus zapatos rechinando levemente mientras se movía de un lado al otro. "Por favor."

"Shindou," Akira sintió que se le apretaba la garganta y sintió que un cambio de tema sería una buena idea. "¿Podrías venir para acá? Me están enseñando como... manejar mi condición," le dijo. "Me gustaría intentar algo."

"Claro," dijo Shindou y se acerco a la cama, sus pies resonando contra el piso de linóleum. Akira podía oír la respiración de Shindou pero aun estaba fuera de su alcance.

"Siéntate en la cama. Tengo que poder tocar tu cara," dijo.

"Um, claro," respondió Shindou la cama crujió cuando él se sentó sobre ella. Akira pudo sentir la calidez de su presencia y por un segundo estuvo tentado de colapsar contra Shindou. El impulse paso rápido.

Su terapista había intentado enseñarle a utilizar su sentido del tacto. "Puedes dejar que tus dedos sean tus ojos," le había dicho ella. "Una buena manera de recordar rostros es trazándolos con tus dedos. Mucha gente te dejara hacerlo si les preguntas."

El concepto era demasiado íntimo y no podía soportar la idea de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando su madre se había ofrecido a ser su sujeto de prueba. Aunque ahora, quería tocar a Shindou. No podía desenredar el pantanal de emociones que lo asalto ante ese pensamiento y decidió ignorar la causa.

"Voy a tocar tu cara. Es... es una manera de aprender sobre la gente," dijo Akira.

"Claro," accedió Shindou menos dudoso ahora que comprendía lo que quería Akira.

Shindou estaba inmóvil mientras los dedos de Akira trazaban lentamente su rostro. Su piel era lisa y suave al tacto y Akira movió sus manos lentamente para memorizar los rasgos que siempre eran tan animados. Había un rastro de pelo bajo la barbilla, y Akira descubrió una cicatriz cerca de la línea del cabello de Shindou. Shindou fue paciente, quedándose más quieto de lo que Akira le habría creído capaz.

Las ligeras imperfecciones en la piel de Shindou eran cosas a las que Akira probablemente no le habría prestado atención cuando tenía su vista, pero ahora las apreciaba porque Shindou era _real_ , no una fantasía imaginaria. Comenzó a ganar confianza e hizo otra demanda.

"Cierra los ojos," ordeno Akira y movió sus dedos hacia los parpados de Shindou. Los recordaba de un vivo verde, un color que estaba grabado en su mente. Se sorprendió de sentir humedad en las pestañas y se dio cuenta que era por lagrimas.

"¿Shindou?" susurro Akira.

"Lo siento," respondió Shindou levantando sus manos para limpiarse los ojos. Sus manos se tocaron, pero ninguno se aparto. "Solo estoy... feliz de que estés bien."

Akira se preguntó que definiría Shindou como "no bien." No pudo resistir resoplar, y se alejo dejando sus manos caer sobre su regazo. "Gracias," le dijo.

"¿Terminaste?"

"Si."

El silencio colgaba incomodo entre ellos hasta que Shindou lo rompió. "Te traje un suvenir. Toma esto," dijo Shindou y algo fue presionado contra las manos de Akira.

Después de un momento Akira lo identifico como anteojos. Intentó mantener la calma, sabiendo que Shindou no haría una broma sobre su ceguera. "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto como si nada.

"Lentes de sol. Mucha gente ciega los usa," dijo Shindou. "Um, no es por ser malo o algo así, pero es un poco espeluznante intentar mantener una conversación con alguien que no te está mirando."

Shindou estaba siendo su normal ser sin tacto, pero Akira lo aprecio. Todos caminaban como pisando huevos a su alrededor, inseguro de cómo tratar su repentina discapacidad. Shindou, al menos era honesto. Habría sido fácil ofenderse por la forma de ser de Shindou, pero Akira decidió aceptar el regalo por el espíritu con que había sido dado.

"No son rosados con brillantes, ¿no es así?" pregunto Akira intentado mostrar sentido del humor.

"No, son Raybans. Lucen geniales, y son muy, muy caros, así que no esperes que te de un regalo de cumpleaños," respondió Shindou.

Akira no lo habría esperado. Nunca antes habían intercambiado regalos. "Gracias," le dijo, antes de ponérselos. "¿Cómo se ven?"

Escucho reír a Shindou. "¡Geniales! ¡En realidad no luces como un idiota en ellos!"

Era una especie de elogio extraño, típico de Shindou y Akira se encontró riendo por primera vez desde el accidente.

Después de un mes, los terapeutas lo encontraron lo suficientemente bien para ir a casa. Aun tendría que seguir trabajando con un especialista que le enseñaría Braille y otros métodos para aprender a vivir con su ceguera. Puso la determinación que había fomentado como jugador de Go a trabajar, el enfoque único bloqueaba todas las demás emoticones y consideraciones. Su terapista recalco que estaba progresando rápido.

Le dieron un largo bastón blanco, enseñándole como usarlo para caminar en ambientes desconocidos. Tenía que moverlo frente a él, aprendiendo a distinguir si había alguna obstrucción en su camino. Lo odiaba, porque sabía que lo marcaba como discapacitado. Él no era del tipo que se quejaba, pero se estaba poniendo rápidamente fluido con improperios a utilizar mientras juraba en voz baja.

Su terapista también había notado su molestia. "Siempre está la posibilidad de un perro guía. Puedes anotarte en una lista de espera para uno," le sugirió ella. "Claro que tendrás que aprender a trabajar con el animal."

"Lo considerare," respondió, sabiendo que era muy probable que accediera. Nunca le habían gustado mucho los perros; prefería los gatos. Pero la idea de independencia que un perro le ofrecía era atractiva.

Estaba frustrado por lo difícil que era moverse. Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso de la casa de sus padres y subir y bajar las escaleras fue de repente un desafío. Su madre sugirió convertir la habitación de Go, donde su padre sostenía las sesiones con sus estudiantes, en un dormitorio para Akira. De inmediato rechazo la sugerencia, diciendo que estaría más cómodo en su habitación de siempre.

"Además tengo que aprender a ajustarme. El mundo no va a cambiar por mí," dijo con frialdad.

Le tomo un tiempo reaprender su propia casa. Sus padres eran gente ordenada por naturaleza, cosa que le ayudo a aprender el camino en ese lugar. Las cosas se mantenían en espacios específicos y podía memorizar donde estaba cada cosa. A veces se había confiado demasiado, solo para encontrar obstáculos que su madre había puesto de manera deliberada.

"Ellos me dijeron que lo hiciera," ella respondió concisamente cuando le pregunto porque había una silla de la cocina en medio de la sala. La había golpeado con fuerza, lastimando sus canillas y perdiendo el equilibrio cosa que lo hizo terminar en el piso. "Es necesario reconocer tu discapacidad, y entender la incapacidad bajo la que estás operando. No puedes ponerte descuidado."

Solo se contuvo de lanzarle una palabrota mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro hasta que sangro. El sabor a sangre lleno su boca, pero se negó a dejar que eso sacudiera su compostura. Era una cosa frustrarse consigo mismo; pero no le gritaría a aquellos que solo estaban intentando ayudarlo, sin importar lo exasperante que fueran sus acciones. Estaban experimentando un proceso de aprendizaje, al igual que él.

Una semana después de haber regresado a la casa, estaba sentado en su habitación escuchando un nuevo libro grabado. Era bastante bueno, pero no particularmente fascinante, por eso se alegro de oír que su madre lo llamaba.

"¡Akira-san, tienes una visita!" su madre sonaba entusiasmada. "Lo enviare arriba."

Tocaron educadamente a la puerta pero esta se abrió momentos después sin que Akira indicara que estaba listo. Podía oler la colonia de la persona, un perfume barato que hizo que le picara la nariz. Odiaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa, pero sin ver no podía identificar a una persona hasta que hablara. Se estaba poniendo bueno en reconocer voces. "¿Quien está ahí?" demando.

"Supongo que ese vinculo de rivalidad que tenemos no es tan profundo como pensaba," bromeo Shindou. "Supuse que me conocerías por instinto."

"¿Cómo podría reconocerte? Estabas callado," respondió Akira diciendo la verdad.

"¿Estás insinuando que soy bullicioso?" Shindou tomo la acusación como un insulto, en vez de una queja. Akira torció sus labios y sintió que el enojo se evaporaba.

"Shindou, tu eres el único profesional en la historia en ser expulsado del torneo de los jóvenes Meijin."

"¡Tenia doce!"

"Estoy hablando de año pasado," Akira respondió seco.

"¡No fui expulsado! Solo me pidieron que me marchara."

"¿Y la diferencia es?"

"Ogata no estaba cerniéndose sobre mí," admitió Shindou irrumpiendo en una risa. "Okay, así que soy un poco excitable. No es un crimen."

"No, eres tu siendo tu," dijo Akira. "¿Querías algo?"

"Esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto a jugar," dijo Shindou. "Jugare en la tercera ronda de las primarias para Meijin la próxima semana y me serviría la práctica."

Akira hizo una mueca. De seguro Shindou no tenía la intención de burlarse de él; Shindou nunca había sido de los más inteligentes y quizás no comprendía lo que significaba su ceguera. "Shindou, no sé si lo has notado, pero estoy _ciego._ "

"¿Y?" Shindou sonaba verdaderamente confundido.

Quizás Shindou no se había dado cuenta de que ya no podrían ser rivales. Quizás Shindou había bloqueado voluntariamente ese reconocimiento de su mente. Sería mejor romper esa barrera ahora y no dejar que Shindou operara bajo suposiciones erróneas.

"Shindou, no puedo ver el tablero. Mis días de jugar Go han terminado," dijo Akira. Y se prometió a si mismo que no lloraría. No quería que Shindou lo recordara como un debilucho.

Oyó la fuerte inspiración de Shindou pero no hubo respuesta inmediata. Él probablemente estaba pensando en una forma educada de disculparse, pensó Akira. O tal vez él iba a decir algo alentador, sobre como Akira se pondría mejor. Incluso era posible que llorara otra vez, al darse cuenta que ya no serian rivales. Akira se preparo, no queriendo ofrecerle confort a otra persona. Sus padres eran más que suficiente.

"Touya, eres patético," dijo Shindou después de un largo silencio.

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto Akira. No podía haber oído bien.

"¡Eres patética! ¡Has renunciado completamente al Go por un retroceso!" grito Shindou.

Akira sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se puso de pie, su rostro hacia donde sabía Shindou se encontraba de pie, sus manos apretadas a sus costados. Si hubiera podido ver a Shindou, lo habría agarrado a puñetazos. La rabia que había estado hirviendo lentamente bajo la piel de Akira desde el accidente finalmente había encontrado un objetivo.

"¡Solo cállate la boca, Shindou!" grito. "¡No tienes idea de cómo es! ¡No tienes idea de lo que he perdido!"

"Tengo una idea," respondió Shindou y su voz era peligrosamente plana. Cuando se enojaba de verdad, Shindou no subía el tono. Se ponía cortante, su actitud bulliciosa habitual se templaba en furia fría. Akira solo había visto a Shindou tan enojado una vez, cuando Ko Yeong Ha había insultado a Shusaku. "No eres el único en haber recibido una mala mano, pero pudo ser peor. Aun tienes tu mente y aun puedes tener tu Go."

"¡Shindou, estoy ciego! ¡No puedo jugar!" grito Akira sintiendo deseos de llorar, pegar o algo, o solo gritar para que la gente comprendiera lo mucho que le dolía. Su vida había sido el Go y ahora había terminado. Shindou era un bastardo por atormentarlo así.

"¡Sai tampoco podía poner sus propias piedras, y eso no lo detuvo! ¡Solo encontramos una manera de superar ese problema!" Shindou espeto. "¿Nunca has jugado sin un tablero? Yo juego así todo el tiempo con Waya cuando viajamos. Es difícil, pero aun es _Go._ "

Alguna vez, el descuidado comentario de Shindou sobre Sai habría despertado interés en Akira. Ahora solo le recalcaba que Akira ya no era parte de ese mundo, porque aunque encontrara a Sai, ya no podrían jugar.

"Shindou – solo vete," dijo Akira forzando las palabras a que salieran. Hablo sin emoción, sus gritos lo habían drenado de toda reacción.

"Sólo piénsalo," dijo Shindou y ahora estaba más calmado también. "Si dejas que esto te haga renunciar al Go, entonces no creo que hubieras sido mi rival en primer lugar."

Akira escucho los sonidos de pasos, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y supo que estaba solo una vez más. Lo que Shindou había dicho ardía en su mente. Él había estado sintiendo lástima de sí mismo, escondiéndose detrás de sus modales.

Akira nunca había compartido su encuentro con los miembros del equipo de Go de Kaiou. Recordó a los tres jugadores intentando abrumarlo, el orgullo de sus habilidades en juego. Habría perdido el juego de no ser porque Hidaka-senpai había aparecido. Jugar a nivel profesional usando ese método sería casi imposible. Un profesional no tenía espacio para errar, y prefería dejar el Go completamente que jugar de manera indigna.

Pero Shindou creía en él. Shindou aun lo quería como su rival.

Pudo escuchar ruidos de pasos mientras alguien subía por las escaleras. Por un segundo, se pregunto si Shindou había regresado, pero los pasos eran demasiado ligeros. Alguien toco a su puerta y él le dijo que pasara.

"¿Akira-san?" era su madre. "Oí gritos." Ella estaba preocupada y apostaría a que estaba retorciendo sus manos, de la manera en que ella siempre hacia cuando estaba agitada.

"Solo Shindou y yo teniendo nuestros desacuerdos habituales," le dijo, forzando una sonrisa en su cara por ella. "Está bien," dijo.

Allí estaba el suave sonido de las pantuflas en movimiento mientras se acercaba. "Me asegurare que no te vuelva a molestar."

"Madre – está _bien_ ," dijo. Luego se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Puedes traerme mi celular? Necesito disculparme."

"Volveré enseguida," prometió ella. Momentos después regreso y le entrego el teléfono. Él había estado aprendiendo a marcar el teléfono a través del tacto y con cuidado escogió los dígitos – de memoria – para el celular de Shindou. Presionándolo contra su oído, espero que Shindou respondiera.

"Hola," dijo Shindou y sonaba menos animado que de costumbre. Sintiéndose culpable Akira se dijo que su discusión había afectado a su rival.

"Cuéntame sobre Sai," demando Akira, sin saludar.

Hubo una pausa antes que Shindou respondiera. "Te contare sobre Sai la próxima vez que me ganes en un juego oficial." Luego colgó.

Akira escucho el clic de desconexión y en vez de enojarse, sintió que su espíritu comenzaba a levantarse. Shindou no habría dicho eso si no creyera que Akira podía hacerlo. Shindou no era de aquellos que atormentaban a las personas con cosas imposibles.

Apago su teléfono y lo puso en la mesita de noche, por suerte sin fallar. De repente frunció el ceño.

"¿Akira-san?"

"Está bien, madre," dije. "Shindou solo dijo algo que me hizo pensar. Puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo."

Apenas estuvo solo otra vez, comenzó a pensar. Era capaz de memorizar el tablero y siempre podía dirigir a sus oponentes para que pusieran las piedras. Lo había hecho en Kaiou – ¿por qué no podía por lo menos intentarlo? Lo único que le quedaba perder era su orgullo.

La idea era ridícula, lo sabía. Era estúpido pensar que tenía opción de jugar contra otros profesionales con una desventaja tan profunda.

Pero Touya Akira nunca se echaba atrás de un desafío. Espero hasta la noche para acorralar a su padre en el salón de Go. Akira entro, tomo dos pasó hasta haber pasado el umbral de la puerta, y reunió su coraje.

"¿Padre? ¿Jugarías una partida conmigo?" pregunto Akira. Las palabras fueron difíciles de sacar e intento no temblar. Si su padre declinaba, tendría pruebas de que la sugerencia de Shindou era ridícula. Touya Kouyo no era un hombre que regalaba simpatía; le respondería a Akira de manera honesta, sin importar lo dolorosa que fuera la verdad.

La habitación estuvo en silencio por un rato y Akira tuvo que conscientemente obligar a sus hombros para que no se hundieran derrotados.

Al fin su padre hablo. "Akira, no hay nadie con quien desearía jugar mas."

Akira casi se quedo con la boca abierta por la emoción apenas contenida en la voz de Touyo Kouyo. Akira pensó que su padre estaba llorando, pero eso estaba bien, ya que hizo las lágrimas en el rostro de Akira menos sobresalientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Les tomo tres meses hacer los arreglos necesarios para que Akira regresara a la liga profesional. Cumplió dieciocho y llego y paso Navidad y Año Nuevo. Noto las fechas distraídamente, ya que estaba trabajando con fuerzas en recuperar sus habilidades de juego.

Era su padre quien pasaba horas con él, ayudándolo a trabajar un sistema que fuera factible. Akira sabía que su padre poseía casi inconmensurables pozos de paciencia y sabía que esta tarea estaba probando las habilidades de su padre al máximo.

Era como aprender del principio. Comprendía todas las reglas, pero jugar cada partida mentalmente requería intensa concentración. Tenía que aprender no solo a memorizar la partida si no que predecir mentalmente también. Ya que había pasado un tiempo sin jugar, sus movidas también eran descuidadas, algo de lo que su padre se aprovechaba.

Era lo más difícil que Akira hubiera hecho. Aprender Braille era simple en comparación, porque no tenía marco de referencia en que basarse. Esto era como aprender a caminar después de haber estado paralizado – sabía que podía hacerlo, pero estaba la duda de si lo haría tan bien como antes.

"La gente no te mostrara simpatía, sólo porque estas ciego," dijo Kouyo. "O mejor dicho, los jugadores fuertes no lo harán – y no deberás tomar ventaja de la caridad que te ofrecerán los más amables. Seria degradante para tu habilidad que te den una ventaja; debes mejor buscar sobreponerte a tu discapacidad."

Ashiwara era uno de las almas amables, ofreciéndole inmensas ventajas y oportunidades para rehacer alguna movida. Akira intentó insinuar que era insultante, pero el otro profesional parecía no comprender. Al principio Akira había estado agradecido por la disponibilidad de Ashiwara a perder, pero gradualmente llego a resentirlo. Su ceguera no lo hacía menos persona, pero Ashiwara no podía ver más allá de eso.

Incluso Ogata era vacilante a su alrededor. Le ofreció jugar unas partidas, pero en vez de jugar comenzaba a contarle las copuchas del mundo del Go. Kurata había conseguido el titulo de Meijin; pese a un leve problema de salud que lo llevo al hospital por una semana, Kuwabara una vez mas había defendido su titulo. Shindou, Ogata anuncio en Enero, seguía siendo su incomprensible y molesto ser.

"Shindou o es un mártir o un serio apostador," dijo Ogata. "Creo que amenazo con retirarse si no te daba la oportunidad de jugar otra vez."

Una parte de Akira quería decir algo sarcástico sobre como Shindou ya se había retirado una vez, así que no era un gran asunto, pero la parte más grande reconocía el sacrificio que había ofrecido. Shindou cumpliría con su amenaza y malditas fueran las consecuencias para su propio futuro.

A Shindou le estaba yendo bien, había ganado la partida para entrar a la ligua Meijin, lo que hizo subir su ranking a 7-dan bajo el nuevo sistema de promociones. Venia sin falta día por medio, animando a Akira y compartiendo las noticias del mundo del Go. En ocasiones lo ayudaba describiendo una partida que recién había jugado, pidiendo la opinión de Akira.

Pero Shindou de manera testaruda se negaba a jugar con él. "Tiene que ser un juego de verdad," insistía Shindou. "No me voy a contener."

Tomo un tiempo hacer los arreglos necesarios, pero en febrero, los oficiales del Instituto de Go llegaron a un consenso sobre cuales serian las reglas. A Akira no le ofrecerían tiempo extra, lo que significaba que tendría que pensar con más rapidez que sus oponentes. Apenas hablara, sería el equivalente a que sus dedos dejaran la piedra; la movida sería final. La partida tendría que ser realizada en privado, para que sus palabras no interfirieran con otros jugadores y un oficial del Instituto supervisaría toda la partida para asegurar equidad.

Practico con su padre bajo esas reglas, Ogata sirvió como el "oficial," pero nunca gano. Nunca había derrotado a su padre en un juego justo, así que no era sorpresa. Sin embargo aun sentía que estaba operando bajo una desventaja de dos piedras. Jugó contra algunos de los estudiantes de su padre, y gano todas esas partidas. Se preguntaba si era lastima o incomodidad lo que los ponía blandos, ya que muy pocos jugaron a sus niveles habituales.

Cuando el Instituto le envió la noticia de que habían programado un juego para el 20 de febrero contra Shindou Hikaru, casi tuvo un ataque de nervios. Necesitaba más tiempo, no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Shindou, no podía hacer esto...

Su padre, sabiamente, lo aconsejo esa tarde. "El juego más grandioso que he jugado fue uno que perdí," le dijo Kouyo mientras se sentaban en sus lugares habituales frente al goban.

"Contra Sai," dijo Akira recordando la extraordinaria partida con claridad.

"Aprendemos con nuestras victorias y nuestras derrotas. Si vas creyendo que vas a perder, entonces ya has sido derrotado."

"Tengo miedo," admitió Akira. "No sé si puedo hacer esto; me siento como si estuviera entrando a un partido por el título de Honinbou con komi en contra."

"Déjame tener confianza por ti," dijo Kouyo con un tono áspero en su voz. "Creo en ti. Jamás me avergonzaría de una partida que jugaras siempre que te esforzaras."

Akira asintió, sintiendo su vacilante convicción renacer por la fe de su padre.

La mañana del juego hacía frio y su madre se aseguro que se vistiera cálidamente. Tenía un nuevo par de mitones, del tipo que podías retirar una parte para liberar los dedos para movimientos delicados. Tomo el bastón blanco con él, pero confió en la firme mano de su madre para llegar al auto. No podía ver los puntos resbaladizos y su bastón no era de mucho uso para detectarlos.

Después de sentarse en el auto, apoyo su cabeza contra el respaldo. Era más sensible al movimiento del vehículo, así que escucho de inmediato al motor cobrar vida. Su madre se puso su cinturón de seguridad y luego comenzó el viaje de veinticinco minutos.

Ella estuvo en silencio por la mitad de ese tiempo antes de hablar. Ella aun estaba insegura de cómo manejarlo. "Tu padre quería venir," le dijo, "pero me dijo que tu le pediste que no lo hiciera."

"Tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta, madre," respondió Akira.

"No sé porque no puedes pedir el apoyo de tu familia," comento Akiko.

"No necesito pedirlo – se que lo tengo," dijo Akira. "Pero también necesito saber que puedo depender de mi mismo. Que esto-" movió una mano frente a sus ojos, "no va a impedir que haga las cosas que amo."

"Ya veo," dijo Akiko y Akira estuvo tentado de responder enojado. Hasta perder su visión, no se había dado cuenta de la manera casual a la que se referían a la vista en la forma de hablar diaria. Ella se mantuvo callada el resto del camino, solo hablando para avisar que ya habían llegado.

Akiko detuvo el auto. "Estamos en el Instituto, Akira-san. ¿Quieres que entre contigo?" Su madre nunca había entrado al Instituto, ni siquiera cuando su marido había jugado por sus títulos.

"Me encontrare aquí con Shindou," respondió. Se acomodo el cuello de la camisa y paso sus manos por sus pantalones, intentando planchar cualquier arruga que hubiera adquirido la ropa. "¿Luzco bien?" pregunto, a falta de algo mejor que decir. Nunca había sido consciente de la moda, pero ahora que no podía ver su propio reflejo, tenía que confiar en otros para saber que lucía socialmente aceptable.

"Te vez bien," le aseguro su madre. "Creo que veo a Shindou-kun – esta a una cuadra."

Se sentó paciente, esperando que Shindou llegara. Se imagino al otro profesional usando una pesada chaqueta invernal– esa que tenía el "5" en la espalda – con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio. Un momento después, hubo el sonido de alguien tocando a su ventana, luego el sonido eléctrico cuando su madre apretó un botón para bajar el vidrio.

"Hola, Touya!" dijo Shindou y sonaba emocionado. "¿Estás listo?"

"Lo estoy," dijo, abriendo su puerta. Se bajo con cuidado.

"Genial," respondió Shindou. "No se preocupe por él, Touya-san," dijo, dirigiendo la respuesta hacia dentro del auto. "Vamos, Touya. Tengo frio."

"Quizás no tendrías si usaras guantes de vez en cuando."

"Como supiste..."

"Porque te conozco, Shindou." La conversación aguda era familiar, consoladora y Akira sintió que comenzaba a relajarse. "Madre, gracia por traerme. Te llamare después de la partida." Dijo cerrando la puerta.

"Buena suerte," murmuró ella, luego el vidrio subió y segundos después el motor cobro vida y el auto se marcho.

Eso dejo a los dos solos. "¿Vamos?" le preguntó a Shindou.

"Um, claro. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Solo sigue hablando y yo te seguiré."

Shindou accedió y comenzó un monologo sobre lo molesta que era su madre, contándole una historia sobre su ropa sucia, su goban y una piedra que faltaba de uno de sus go kes. La historia era divertida y Akira fue capaz de encontrar la puerta de entrada al Instituto con facilidad. Shindou la sostuvo abierta y Akira entro primero.

Pudo oír el flujo normal de conversaciones decaer apenas se abrió la puerta. El vestíbulo, generalmente poblado por los transitorios jugadores de Go y fanáticos, era el lugar principal para pasar el rato. Sabía que todos lo estaban mirando.

"Ese es Touya Akira," escucho la voz de un hombre viejo decir, quebrándose por la edad. "Supongo que vino a jugar hoy."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede jugar si no puede ver?" las palabras fueron dichas en voz baja, pero audibles para Akira. Era sorprendente lo mucho que había mejorado la audición de Akira.

Era una buena pregunta. Akira sabía que esta partida marcaria su regreso a las ligas profesionales, o seria su partida final. Necesitaba probarle al Instituto que su ceguera no lo hacía incapaz.

"No les prestes atención," le susurro Shindou en una voz que apenas pudo oír Akira y por ende imposible que alguien más escuchara. "Quiero jugar contra ti."

Una oleada de – terror o emoción, o quizás ambas – recorrió a Akira ante esas palabras. "Shindou..." Akira pensó en regresar. Esto de verdad era una locura.

Shindou se detuvo, instintivamente sintiendo el miedo de Akira. "Usa mi brazo," dijo Shindou. "Confía en mí."

Era mucho que pedir pero Akira tomo la extremidad ofrecida. Confiaba en que Shindou lo ayudaría a encontrar la Mano de Dios, y esa era la verdad más profunda que sabía. De seguro podía confiar en que Shindou lo ayudara a caminar por el Instituto.

"Estamos en el elevador," anuncio Shindou al detenerse. Sintió que Shindou lo guiaba de nuevo, probablemente para apretar el botón de subida. Unos segundos después, hubo un "ding" y el sonido de las puertas abriéndose. "Podemos entrar – no hay nadie más."

Akira entro con cuidado, recordando ser precavido con la división en el piso. Después de sacarse sus mitones, los guardo en un bolsillo. Tocando con cuidado encontró el panel de control. Toco los números en el elevador, leyendo los puntos sobresalientes. Sintiendo el "seis," apretó el botón correspondiente.

"¿Leíste el Braille?" pregunto Shindou sonando curioso.

"Si. Los números son fáciles de aprender," dijo Akira. "Son de las primeras cosas que aprendí."

"¿Es difícil?"

"Es como memorizar joseki," respondió Akira. "Una vez que detectas los patrones, hay juegos de memoria que ayudan."

"¿Funcionaria para el kifu?" pregunto Shindou.

"¿Kifu?" había muchas veces en que Akira tenía problemas intentando seguir la línea de pensamientos de Shindou.

"Podrías hacer que un punto levantado signifique blanco y dos puntos, negro. Luego podrías ponerlo en una variación de papel de kifu – incluso podrías poner líneas levantadas para el tablero. Podría ser popular – hay mucha gente mayor que no ve bien y que ama el Go."

Akira nunca había pensando en transformar kifu en algo útil para los discapacitados visuales. "Esa es una idea interesante," Akira dijo después de un momento, pero Shindou no había terminando de lanzar ideas.

"Sabes, podrías mandarte hacer un juego de Go especial– piedras gravadas con uno y dos puntos – así podrías poner las piedras sin que nadie interfiera. No serviría para juegos del Instituto, pero creo que te ayudarían para trabajar como tutor o jugar con tus amigos."

Era necesario alguien como Shindou para que propusiera cambiar la estructura de un juego que tenía más de mil años. Shindou siempre había sido tan poco convencional que no se daba cuenta lo revolucionarias que eran sus ideas. "Podría ser algo, pero todo estos es asumiendo que me vaya lo suficientemente bien como para mantener mi status de profesional," respondió Akira.

"Eres Touya Akira. Por supuesto que vas a jugar bien," Shindou bufo ante el pesimismo de Akira.

La forma en que lo dijo intranquilizo a Akira. Se preguntó si Shindou tenía intenciones de perder el juego para "ayudarlo."

"Veremos. No sabremos lo que pase hasta que juguemos," Akira respondió con rigidez.

"Um, deberíamos bajar del elevador, Touya, o vamos a llegar tarde," Shindou dijo un segundo después.

Había estado tan ocupado hablando que Akira no había notado que el elevador se había detenido, o que las puertas se abrieron. Había estado concentrado en la voz de Shindou, olvidando sus alrededores. Se sonrojo furiosamente; no prestar atención podía llevarlo a tener serios problemas.

Pero confiaba en que Shindou se aseguraría que nada le pasara.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, Akira apoyándose con más fuerza en el brazo de Shindou de lo que era necesario. Su mano en el bastón blanco estaba sudorosa, y sintió la peculiar mezcla de terror y elación que lo recorría antes de un juego comenzar en su estomago.

Deseaba haber prestado más atención aquellas veces que solía venir aquí, porque no podía recordar perfectamente la distribución del lugar. Había varias salas de reunión – las que se usaban para las sesiones grupales– en este piso, y no podía recordar en la que jugarían.

Finalmente Shindou se detuvo. "Tenemos que sacarnos los zapatos aquí," le dijo. "Y las chaquetas."

Akira asintió y soltó el brazo se Shindou para sacarse el abrigo que Shindou tomo segundos después, prometiendo colgarlo. Agachándose, uso su dedo índice para ayudarse a sacarse los zapatos. Tomándolos en una mano, espero más instrucciones.

"Dame tus zapatos también y yo me encargare de ellos." Shindou los tomo y escucho el sonido que indicaba que habían sido ubicados en un cubículo. "Por aquí," dijo Shindou poniendo una mano en el codo de Akira. Se oyó un ruido cuando una puerta se abrió, y entonces Shindou lo animo a entrar a la habitación. Podía sentir el tatami bajo sus pies.

Había varias personas ya presentes. El suave murmullo de voces se detuvo y Akira no podía adivinar cuántos estaban allí. Shindou lo guio hacia adelante.

"¡Hey, Ochi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Shindou sonando sorprendido.

"Me ofrecí," dijo Ochi, su voz sonaba tensa. "Alguien tiene que poner las piedras para Touya-san."

"Gracias," respondió Akira. Estaba sorprendido ante la presencia del chico. Había creído que Ochi lo detestaba después del incidente cuando le había servido de tutor antes de los exámenes de profesional.

"No me agradezcas," respondió Ochi. "Estoy siendo egoísta. Necesito derrotarlos a ti y a Shindou, porque voy a ser el mejor. Y si no puedes jugar entonces yo debo hacerlo." Akira imagino a Ochi enderezando sus anteojos.

"Touya 7-dan, Shindou 7-dan, si pueden tomar asiento, podemos comenzar con las explicaciones," dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

"Puedes sentarte donde estas," murmuro Shindou suavemente en su oído. "El tablero esta a tu izquierda, pero Ochi necesita sentarse en frente. Yo estaré al otro lado."

Asintió, asumiendo la postura seiza, sentado sobre sus talones y puso su bastón a su lado derecho. Hubo sonido de movimientos, y todos ocuparon sus posiciones.

"Comencemos," dijo la voz femenina.

Takuchi Dani era la oficial que el Instituto había designado para supervisar este partido. Akira no podía recordar si la había conocido antes, pero le gustaba su voz. Tenía un alto agradable y hablaba con cuidado.

"La partida será jugada bajo la supervisión de otro profesional," dijo Takuchi. "Para este juego, Ochi Kousuke 4-dan ubicara las piedras de Touya 7-dan y controlara el tiempo por él. Ya que es la primera partida en ser jugada de esta manera, un numero de oficiales del Instituto han solicitado observar el juego, a lo que Shindou 7-dan y Touya 7-dan accedieron.

"Para nigiri, Touya 7-san declarara "uno" o "dos" después que Shindou 7-dan saque sus piedras. Ochi 4-dan declarará las coordenadas de cada movimiento que Shindou haga en voz alta. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

Akira negó con la cabeza y asumió que Shindou hizo lo mismo porque segundos después escucho el sonido de movimientos de piedras cuando Shindou saco su nigiri.

"Uno," dijo. Gano las negras.

Había jugado contra su padre por semanas usando las reglas modificadas, pero sabía que esto seria diferente. Era una competencia oficial y se reflejaría en su historial. No era un juego privado, donde el resultado se mantendría escondido. Esto era real.

Cerró sus parpados, pretendiendo que estaba jugando otra partida contra su padre, donde buscaba solo un paso más hacia la Mano de Dios. Esto era algo que podía hacer; era un jugador de Go y su espíritu de lucha no permitiría que se retirara del desafío.

"16-16," dijo Akira y un segundo despeos una piedra dejo escapar un suave y distintivo sonido cuando Ochi jugo la mano.

Un segundo después, otro clic lo siguió cuando Shindou jugo. "4-5," declaró Ochi.

"16-14," respondió Akira con rapidez.

Hubo una pausa más larga esta vez antes que Shindou ubicara su piedra que Ochi anunció como, "4-17."

"4-15," Akira respondió después de pensarlo un momento.

Shindou fue más rápido en responder y con rapidez encontraron su ritmo. Era extraño usar a Ochi como su conducto, pero a medida que el juego avanzaba, Akira se sumergió en la batalla por territorio.

Jugaron con fiereza, sin ceder nada frente al oponente. Akira supo que había perdido terreno en su carrera contra el otro; Shindou había continuado jugando competitivamente contra otros profesionales. Su juego era más agudo ahora y Akira se encontró luchando – y perdiendo la batalla.

Estaba orgulloso de haber podido llevar la partida a yose – la parte del juego donde Shindou era más débil – pero no logro conseguir ningún moku adicional de eso. Cuando terminaron, Akira imagino el tablero, y supo que había perdido por dos moku, incluso antes que Ochi anunciara el resultado.

"Gracias por el juego," murmuro Shindou. Shindou no lo había tratado con gentileza. Shindou no había cedido por la ceguera de Akira. En vez de eso, fríamente había ido tras la victoria, sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás. Solo Shindou podría hacer tal cosa. Solo Shindou se atrevería a hostigar al dragón dentro de Akira.

"Gracias por el juego," repitió Akira. Akira sintió lagrimas caer por su mejillas, pero no hizo nada para limpiarlas. No estaba llorando de pena, si no de alivio.

Aun podía jugar. Podía ser un desafío más grande para él que para otros profesionales, pero Touya siempre había tenido el valor de tomar el camino difícil. La ruta a la Mano de Dios quizás le costaría mas, pero era una ruta que Akira podía tomar.

Les tomo un tiempo terminar los tramites finales. Shindou hizo lo mejor que pudo para apresurar las cosas, pero los oficiales tenían preguntas para ellos que debían ser respondidas. Había sido una buena partida para ambos jugadores y Akira estaba convencido de que le permitirían continuar su carrera como profesional. Les tomaría un tiempo convencer a todos de utilizar la nueva metodología, pero si la mayoría de los jugadores respondía como Ochi – no dispuestos a permitir que el Go de Akira se perdiera porque no podía poner sus propias piedras– funcionaría.

"¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa para discutir el juego conmigo?" pregunto Shindou después que los oficiales se declararan satisfechos con las respuestas de los jugadores.

Akira se sorprendió por la invitación. Solo había estado en la casa de Shindou una vez, cuando los padres de Shindou habían organizado una fiesta para su cumpleaños numero dieciséis. "¿Supongo?" respondió inseguro. "¿Como llegaremos allí?"

"Podemos ir en taxi," dijo Shindou.

"¿Sabes lo mucho que eso costaría?" preguntó Akira. La casa de Shindou estaba bastante lejos del Instituto. Tomar un taxi sería muy costoso.

"Puedo pagarlo," Shindou respondió irritado.

"Podemos tomar el metro, Shindou," respondió Akira. "Solo déjame llamar a mi madre y podemos ir." Salió al pasillo, guiando su camino con su bastón blanco y dejo a los oficiales que aun conversaban detrás

Su madre estaba dudosa cuando le conto de sus planes. "Si esperas media hora, puedo llevarlos a ambos allá," ofreció.

"Madre, estaré bien," dijo Akira. "Shindou se asegurara de que llegue allí, y pediré que me vayan a buscar cuando me desocupe."

"Pero-"

"Dile que mi madre nos servirá la cena y que mi papá te puede llevar a tu casa en su auto," dijo Shindou.

Akira trasmitió el mensaje fielmente, luego se despidió. Sabía que ella querría poner más objeciones, pero estaba funcionando con la descarga de adrenalina que el juego le había dado. No quería volver a su silenciosa casa; quería seguir sintiéndose vital e involucrado. "¿Estás listo para irnos?" le pregunto a Shindou.

Shindou retiro los abrigos y zapatos, ayudando a Akira a ponerse los suyos. "¿Quieres tomarme del brazo?" ofreció.

"Eso sería bueno," accedió Akira mientras se ponía los mitones. Un momento después sintió el brazo de Shindou frente a él y lo tomo de buena gana. Era más fácil que usar su bastón y así sentía menos miedo de chocar contra alguien.

Lograron llegar abajo sin ningún incidente. El recibidor quedo en silencio mientras lo cruzaban, una especie de silencio reverente que Akira aprecio. Justo cuando llego a la puerta, alguien lo llamo.

"¡Oye, Touya! Prepárate para la próxima semana, porqué te voy a patear el trasero," una voz alegre pero un poco burlona grito. La reconoció y comprendió la inherente aceptación que motivo a quien hablaba.

"En tus sueños, Waya," respondió, una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Escucho la risa de Shindou y las burlas juguetonas de los compañeros de Waya. Había otros profesionales que querían jugar contra él. También era emocionante reconocer que no hallaba la hora de poder jugar contra ellos. Quería jugar partidas reales, en la búsqueda sin fin de la movida perfecta.

Al salir, el frio los golpeo como un puño. Se estremeció acercándose mas a Shindou. "¿Ya está oscuro?" pregunto

"Casi. Son casi las 5:30," respondió Shindou. "Mamá dice que mañana probablemente habrá una ola de calor."

"No nos ayuda mucho ahora," respondió Akira con sus dientes castañeteando.

"Bueno, yo sólo sigo pensando que la primavera llegara en dos meses," respondió Shindou. "Creo que tomare un curso para aprender a conducir."

"Tener un auto es bastante caro," comento Akira. La idea de Shindou con una licencia para conducir un vehículo de dos toneladas de metal era suficiente para hacerlo estremecer. Aunque pensándolo bien, tenía que admitir que nadie podía ser peor tras un volante que Ogata. O el bastardo que lo había atropellado... Mentalmente Akira sacudió esos pensamientos, regresando su atención a la conversación. "Lo siento, no escuché eso"

"Dije que así es, pero será mejor," respondió Shindou. "A la larga, claro está."

"¿Planeas conducir mucho?" pregunto Akira.

"Definitivamente," le dijo Shindou. "Con cuidado, hay escaleras," le advirtió Shindou.

"Párate a mi otro lado para poder afirmarme de la baranda," ordeno Akira.

Escaleras eran una pesadilla, pero no permitiría ser derrotado por ellas. Bajaron lentamente y Akira gano aprecio por la paciencia de Shindou. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Shindou saltar por todos lados como un grillo hiperactivo que su atención fue algo sorprendente, aunque apreciado.

Otros no eran tan considerados. Tokyo era una ciudad de multitudes e iban a viajar en metro a la hora más activa. Podía sentir la presión de la gente a su alrededor y deseo no haber sido tan testarudo y haber aceptado la oferta de su madre. Estaba rodeado de cientos de extraños, cada uno representando una variable que no podía controlar. Podía oírlos, pero no podía verlos y no podía confiar en que alguno de ellos no chocara contra él, de esa manera separándolo de Shindou.

Trato de evitar entrar en pánico.

Shindou debió sentir la incomodidad de Akira. "Toma mi mano," murmuro. Retiro su brazo con cuidado y antes que Akira pudiera sentir su ausencia, la mano de Shindou se envolvió contra la suya. Shindou astutamente levanto la parte inferior de los mitones de Akira para que su dedos pudieran tocarse. "No dejare que nada te pase," prometió.

Caminaron juntos con sus dedos entrelazados. Probablemente hacían un espectáculo extraño, pero lograron pagar por sus asientos y subir al próximo tren con bastante rapidez. Shindou mantuvo un fuerte agarre sobre la mano de Akira durante todo el camino y aunque Akira aun estaba aterrorizado, se sentía más tranquilo.

Shindou estaba extrañamente callado pero Akira tenía sus propios pensamientos que considerar. Lograron encontrar asientos, algo muy extraño a esta hora. Quizás algo de la buena suerte de Shindou se le estaba pegando. El Cielo sabía que su suerte no era algo con lo que podía contar.

Se sentaron juntos, sus lados tocándose y sus manos entrelazadas sobre la rodilla izquierda de Akira. El viaje tomo 40 minutos y no se dijeron nada. Akira paso el tiempo escuchando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, prometiéndose mentalmente que no dejaría que su estúpido orgullo se interpusiera a su sentido común otra vez.

Al fin el tren se detuvo lo que pareció ser la veinteava vez. El vagón ya no estaba tan lleno, ya que trabajadores y estudiantes de a poco había ido bajando. "Nos vamos a levantar; nuestra parada es la próxima," anuncio Shindou. Se puso de pie y luego ayudo a Akira a pararse.

Fue menos estresante que la entrada lo había sido. Salir fue más rápido y lograron llegar a la calle en cosa de minutos. Shindou aun sostenía su mano y Akira no se quejo. Estaban caminando en el vecindario de Shindou, no en el suyo. No le importaba lo que pensaran las demás personas.

"Esta oscuro ahora," dijo Shindou. "Apenas puedo ver nada."

"Siempre está oscuro para mi," murmuro Akira mas para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

"Lo siento," respondió Shindou. "Desearía..."

"Desear no nos lleva a ninguna parte," respondió Akira. "La única cosa que ayuda es la aceptación."

"Quizás, pero podemos decidir que aceptar y que no," le dijo Shindou. "Debemos doblar aquí," y un leve jalón en la mano de Akira lo guio.

"¿Me dices que no debería aceptar mi ceguera?" pregunto con incredulidad Akira.

"No, claro que no," dijo Shindou. "Hay muchas cosas en el mundo que no podemos cambiar. Pero podemos decidir como lidiar con ellas – ¿vamos a aceptar los límites de las personas que vinieron antes que nosotros, o vamos a encontrar nuevos límites? Hay que doblar otra vez. En todo caso, estás ciego, tienes que lidiar con eso. Peor no tienes que aceptar lo que ellos, quien diablos sean, te digan que puedes hacer."

Era lo más cercano a un discurso motivacional que alguien se hubiera atrevido a darle a Akira. Abrió su boca para decir algo, luego lo pensó mejor. Shindou no estaba tratando de ser desagradable; de verdad creía lo que estaba diciendo.

"Como sea Shindou," Touya murmuro para si mismo.

El resto de la caminata no tomo mucho y en cosa de minutos estuvieron dentro de la casa de Shindou sacándose los abrigos. La madre de Shindou fue muy amable al recibirlos. Estaba avergonzado de reconocer que no recordaba como ella lucia. "Espero que te guste el sukiyaki, porque es lo que cenaremos esta noche. Sera en una hora más o menos –pensaba que llegarían como las ocho."

"Está bien, Touya y yo discutiremos el juego," respondió Shindou. Se detuvo por un largo segundo, esperando y luego suspiro. "Vamos, Touya – mi habitación está arriba."

Subir estas escaleras fue mejor, incluso con calcetines, porque podía afirmarse bien en la baranda mientras Shindou lo seguía. Luego Shindou guio a Akira a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ellos con un fuerte clic. Los oídos agudizados de Akira notaron un segundo clic, señal de que habían puesto el seguro.

"La cama esta frene a ti, toma asiento si lo deseas," dijo Shindou. Akira, se pregunto por la tensión en la voz de Shindou mientras se obligaba a tomar el asiento ofrecido.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Shindou con voz curiosamente plana.

"Nada," respondió Akira.

"Mentira. Algo te molesta. Apenas saludaste a mi madre, que no es normal en ti Sr. Buenos Modales. Apenas hablaste en el tren y luego me respondiste de mala manera en el camino hasta acá. ¿Qué te molesta? Puedes decirme, Touya," dijo Shindou.

"No debería ser tal desafío tomar el metro," Akira respondió con frustración. "Claramente no puedo manjolar el trasporte público solo y nadie cuerdo va a estar a mi disposición para ayudarme cada vez que quiera ir a alguna parte."

"Yo lo haría," respondió Shindou. "Llámame loco."

"Shindou..." solo sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de expresarse.

"¿No lo entiendes, Akira? ¡NO es solo por ti – es por nosotros! Eres mi rival, y maldito sea si dejo que te quedes atrás." Shindou hablo con fiereza, de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando el honor de Shusaku estuvo en juego. Hubo un sonido de ropas y la cama crujió cuando Shindou se sentó al lado de Akira. "Estas atorado conmigo, te guste o no, porque jamás permitiría que me alejaras de tu lado."

"Gracias," dijo Akira preguntándose porque el juramento de lealtad de Shindou no hacía que se indignara. En vez de eso, se sintió aliviado, como si otra incertidumbre de su vida hubiera sido respondida. "¿Puedo tocar tu cara otra vez?"

"Claro," accedió Shindou.

Akira estiro sus manos hacía Shindou, moviéndolas lentamente para evitar enterrarle un dedo en el ojo. Sus dedos rozaron la mejillas de Shindou, luego sus parpados cerrado hasta su frente. Los rasgos se sentían igual, pero los seis meses desde el accidente habrían causado diferencias sutiles ante los ojos.

Nunca veré como luce otra vez, se dio cuenta Akira. En mi mente él siempre lucirá de dieciocho.

"¿Sigues tiñendo tu cabello?" pregunto Akira intentado cubrir su prolongado silencio. Arrastro sus dedos por la quijada de Shindou.

"Si, aun tiño mi flequillo rubio. Mamá a intentado convencerme de que pare para lucir más profesional, pero no quiero."

"No," respondió Akira. "Deberías dejarlo rubio, quiero decir." Se dio cuenta que se sonrojaba. "¿Estás usando hoy una de tu poleras con un "5"?"

"Eso suena como si estuvieras intentando seducirme," dijo Shindou con voz ligeramente sin aliento. "No, no hoy – me puse una camisa para nuestra partida."

"Quizás lo estoy haciendo," respondió Touya y su toque detuvo lo que Shindou iba a decir cuando poso sus dedos sobre los labios del otro chico. Shindou contuvo el aliento y se quedó inmóvil mientras los dedos de Akira recorrían sus labios. Entonces Akira se adelanto y le dio un breve beso. Shindou respondió un segundo después besando con fuerza a Akira y envolviéndolo entre su brazos.

De repente Akira estuvo convencido de que no estaba solo. Tuvo una visión del futuro, tan intensa como una profecía. Él y Shindou seguirían la ruta – hacia la Mano de Dios y por la vida misma - juntos. No pudo pensar en nada que quisiera más.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo y Akira se deleito en la sensación de calidez y aceptación. Quizás estaba ciego antes del accidente, para no darse cuenta de lo que tenía frente a él. Despeos de un rato, finalmente tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento.

Sonrió y dejo que sus dedos recorrieran el rostro de Shindou. Shindou apoyo la mejilla en el toque de Akira.

"¿Akira?" dijo Shindou y Akira de todas maneras pudo oír la pregunta que no fue dicha.

"Hikaru," respondió, intentando evitar que su voz temblara, "No necesito la vista para verte."


End file.
